La estrella que ilumino la oscuridad
by Luchia Dragnell
Summary: Styng x Lucy- Natsu x Lucy Despues de que Natsu le pidiera a Lucy que fuera su novia, Lissana se pone celosa. Un dia cierto Dragon Slayer de la luz se encontro con la maga estelar. Natsu cree que Lucy lo a traicionado por ello abandona el gremio comenzando un nuevo camino. Junto con ciertos gemelos Dragon Slayer. Los de Fairy Tail se arrepentirán por lo que hicieron? Mal sumarry.
1. Chapter 1

L a estrella que nos ilumino

Capitulo 1: Confesando sentimientos

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Magnolia, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y los mayores hacían sus respectivas tareas. Todo era muy tranquilo este día, hasta el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore está tranquilo…. ESPEREN FAIRY TAIL ESTABA TRANQUILO…. Que paso acá!

En el gremio una rubia con ojos marrones recién se despertaba

Lucy: pero que mierda pasó acá!?- en el gremio todos estaban tirados por el suelo unos arriba de otros.

FLASHBACK

Todos en el gremio estaban felices por haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y vencer el proyecto Eclipse.

Maestro: ESCUCHENME MOCOSOS! Como todos saben ganamos los juegos mágicos y salimos todos vivos de ese sucio proyecto, además VOLVIMOS HACER DE NUEVO EL GREMIO NUMERO UNO DE TODO FIORE. A festejar.

Todos: Aye sir!

Todos pero cuando digo todos se pusieron a festejar, algunos como Levy, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Lissana y Mirajane estaban en la barra hablando tranquilas, otros como Cana, Macao y Wakaba estaban ya ebrios excepto por la Alberona, Elfman estaba dando su discurso de cómo ser hombre siendo golpeado por Evegreen, la primera maestra, el maestro y Laxus estaban viendo a todos divertirse mientras el Dragon Slayer del trueno era acosado por Fried y Bixlow. Bisca y Alzack estaban jugando con su hija Asuka y los exceedes: Happy, Charle y Lily. Pero como todos ya saben Natsu el Dragon Slayer de fuego y Gray el mago de hielo estaban peleando como siempre.

Natsu: Pervertido tu ropa- apuntando al alquimista de hielo solo en ropa interior.

Gray: pero que cuando…- buscando su ropa- que dijiste cerebro de lava.

Natsu: lo que escuchaste cubitos, o acaso tienes el cerebro congelado- juntando su frente con la de Gray.

Gray: que te pasa llamita quieres pelear.

Natsu: cuando tú quieras estrella porno.

Y así como siempre empezaron una pelea. Cuando Erza los fue a separar, Fried fue empujado por Gray, así tirando el preciado pastel de Titania, Erza iba a tomar a Fried pero agarro a una silla y la tiro dándole en la espalda a Elfman, esto comenzó a atacar a Bixlow diciendo QUE ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA NO ES DE HOMBRE. Y así como muchas peleas todo el gremio quedo involucrado en la riña.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Lucy: mejor me voy a mi casa a tomar un baño- la misma se marcho rumbo a su hogar, en el camino llamo a su espirito estelar Plum-Plum para que le hiciera compañía. Saludo a sus amigos en el bote como siempre diciendo que tenga cuidado que no se fuera a caer al río.

Cuando llego acomodo las cosas que había comprado en el camino, porque cierto mata dragones y un gato azul se comieron toda su comida. Se metió a bañar y comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho anoche Natsu antes de caer todos dormidos.

FLASHBACK

Natsu: Lucy me quieres acompañar a la parte trasera del gremio tengo algo muy importante que decirte- el chico se notaba que estaba nervioso.

Lucy: claro Natsu vamos.

Pero lo que no sabían era que los había seguido cierta peliblanca, la menor de los hermanos Strauss.

Y en la parte trasera se encontraba Natsu y Lucy sentados en el tronco de un árbol. A el Dragneel se lo veía muy nervioso y a la Heartfilia estaba sonrojada por la cercanía del chico.

Lucy: Natsu de que me querías hablar?

Natsu: pues… es que.. yo… quieria…- el dragon slayer cada vez se ponía más nervioso- quería… decirte.. una.. cosa… Lucy.

Lucy: y dime Natsu que me querías decir.

Natsu: Lucy… tu.. tu.. me..me.. me.. gustas- esto lo dijo casi en un susurro

Lucy: que dijiste Natsu?, no te entendí.

Natsu:- tomando aire- tumegustasLucy- esta vez lo dijo muy rápido* Mira no me sirvieron de nada tus consejos para tranquilárseme*

Gray: Mira no has visto a Natsu le quiero dar una golpiza por lo de recién- mientras ponía sus manos en puño.

Mira: No ni idea Gray (N/A: si como no ¬¬)*ya me imagino a minis Natsu y Lucy corriendo por todo el gremio*- mientras ella volaba en las nubes los demás se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde esta Natsu y Lucy, también Lissana?

Lucy: por favor Natsu habla bien que no te entiendo.

Natsu: -tomando aire de nuevo- Lucy desde que te conocí te he visto y apreciado como una amiga- al escuchar esto Lucy siente que algo se le rompe en su pecho- pero con los últimos acontecimientos me he dado cuenta que el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es una más que cariño y de protección yo te quería decir que tú me gustas- Lucy se puso muy feliz al escuchar eso pero no interrumpió al chico-por eso yo te quería decir que yo… te…te…te..a- se puso nervioso de nuevo-

Pero fue callado con el tacto de unos suaves y cálidos labios. Lucy lo estaba besando el al principio estaba en shock pero después correspondió el beso.

Lucy: - estaba toda sonrojada- Yo también te amo Natsu, desde el principio, desde que te conocí.

Natsu: Lucy dime una cosa…. Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Lucy:- Lucy lo estaba pensando mucho cosa que preocupo mucho al Dragneel- Natsu yo….. no… se como decirte que si, ACEPTO NATSU QUIERO SER TU NOVIA- la chica se tiro arriba del mago y lo comenzó a besar de nuevo.

Natsu: Gracias Lucy! Me has hecho muy feliz.. nunca te voy a dejar y siempre te protejere.

Pero lo que no sabían ellos era que la menor de los hermanos Strauss lo estaba escuchando.

Lissana: Natsu solo es mío, mío y de nadie más. Lucy tu nunca vas hacer feliz con Natsu… MI NATSU. No si lo puedo evitar- y así como apareció se desapareció entre las sombras.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

***pensamientos Lucy***

Gracias Natsu, gracias por corresponderme y además pedirme que sea tu novia… Gracias.. Prometo hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo.. (N/A: tampoco que se fueran a casar U.U'')

*** Fin de pensamientos***

Así la maga de espíritus estelares se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa.

Capitulo 2: La gran noticia y el encuentro inesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola mis queridísimos lectores… déjenme presentarme como se debe… Mi nombre es Luchia… Perdón por o del primer capítulo que no aclare nada es que soy nueva en esta página y no entiendo ni un pedo al revés.**

**Bueno antes de comenzar hagamos unas aclaraciones**

**Cuando aparesca esto**

**NOMBRE: BLA BLA BLA…. Es que habla el personaje**

**NOMBRE:-MUEVE LA MANO- ….. es una acción**

**NOMBRE: *QUE LINDO DIA*….. piensa en algo**

**Aclaración los personajes ni Fairy tail me pertenecen solo la trama. Agradezco al gran Hiro Mashima- sama.**

**No los jodo más… Empecemos**

La estrella que ilumino la oscuridad

Capítulo 2: La gran noticia y el encuentro inesperado

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Salamander se le declaro a la Heartfilia y esta acepto ser su novia. Hoy era en día en que lo harían oficial y se lo dirían a todos sus amigos en el gremio.

Pero cierta rubia todavía seguía durmiendo muy cómoda en su cama hasta que noto que algo la abrazaba.

Lucy:- despertando- Pero que sueño más raro, porque habré soñado eso?- esta s da cuenta que no estaba sola, que había otro bulto en su cama- pero que hay aca- destapando el bulto- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Natsu que haces aquí y por donde entraste.

Natsu: Lucy es muy temprano para andar gritando- mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Happy: Aye- también medio dormido.

Lucy: Natsu Que sea tu novia no significa que entres cuando quieras y menos por las ventanas, por alguna razón existen las puertas *nunca cambian, pero así es más divertido*

Happy. Lucy de que te ries?

Lucy: de nada Happy –parando reir- y díganme que hacen aca tan temprano?

Natsu: No es obio luceeeeee…. Vinimos a desayunar con tigo para al gremio y contarle la noticias a todos.

Happy: Aye ser!.

Despues de que desayunaron se dirigieron al gremio. Lucy se mostraba nerviosa cosa que noto Natsu: Lucy que te pasa te veo muy nerviosa

Lucy: Natsu que pasa si el gremio desaprueba nuestra relación, si nos ignoran por eso ser novios, y si si- pero fue callada por unos labios calidos-.

Natsu. No te preocupes mi querida Lucy dudo que le gremio desapruebe nuestra relación. O no Happy?

Happy: Aye1 Natsu tiene razón Lucy, pero si es lo contrario le patearemos el tracero a todos.

Natsu y Happy. Aye sir!

Lucy: Arigauto Natsu.

Cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu habrio la puerta de una patada

Natsu: HOLA A TODOS!

Todos: Bienvenidos chicos!

Natsu se sube a una mesa acompañado de Lucy.

Natsu: **Escuchen todos- **llamando la atención de todos que de inmediato se callaron- **Les quiero decir a todos una gran noticia, Lucy y yo en apartir de ahora somos NOVIOS!**

Todos: FELICIDADES!

Elfman. Eso es de hombres! –grito a todo pulmón-.

Erza: Felicidades Lucy, Natsu más te vale que cuides de ella si no te la veras con migo –poniendo una de sus caras mas terrorífica con una espada en mano-.

Natsu: A.a.a. .

Gray: Felicidades Lucy. Hasta que te decidiste a declararte cerebro de lava.

Natsu: que dijiste hielito.

Gajeel: Felicidades Salamander, espero que lo puedas mantener a raya coneja.

Wendy. Felicidades Lucy-san, Natsu-san. (N/A: me estoy cansando de escribir muchas veces FELICIDADES ¬¬)

Natsu: Gracias Wendy

Mirajane: Felicidades Natsu y Lucy, ya me imagino a minis Natsu y Lucy corriendo por todo el gremio –mientras entraba en s mundo de fantasía-.

Gray: Oe oe oe, Mira no crees que es demasiado pronto para imaginar eso.

Erza:-poniendo una mano en el hombro del alquimista de hielo- Gray déjala imaginar.

Juvia: -gritando- AL FIN LE GANE A MI RIVAL EN EL AMOR, a por cierto felicidades Natsu-san y Lucy-san –mientras a todos de caían de espalda estilo anime-.

Levy: Felicidades Lu-chan mientras se le ponía al lada pero como vi que la maga de espíritus estelares no se movía, la comenzó a zarandear- Oye Lucy reacciona, Lucy –pasando una mano por su cara.

Lucy: he pero que paso? (N/A: es o se hace)

Happy: Lucy pero que despistada todos te estaban Felicitando por tu relación con Natsu.

Lucy: Ah? Ah, gracias chicos me siento muy feliz que acepten nuestra relación –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Cana: Como no acertar su relación si todo el gremio la estaba esperando *pero que chica más despistada* Bueno ahora a festejar –levantando una botella de licor.

Todos: Aye sir!

Mientra unos de embriagaban, otros se peleaban las chicas estaban hablando en la barra pero faltaba cierta peli-blanca, Lissana.

Erza: una pregunta Mira en donde está Lissana? No la he visto en todo el día.

Mira: ahora que lo mencionas tampoco la he visto *que raro si en la mañana estaba en la casa, pero ahora que lo pienso parecía que estaba tramando algo.

FLASHBACK

Estaba Lissana buscando algo en un cajón de su casa cuando aparece Mira por detrás y lepregunta.

Mira: Lissana que buscas.

Lissana: Nada Mira-nee. -Mientras se escuende algo en el bolcillo de la campera-. (N/A: se me olvido aclarar ellos están en época de frio por eso siempre van abrigado).

Mira: que raro?- y se va a preparar el desayuno como si nada pasara.

Pero lo que no sabia la mayor de los hermanos Strauss era que su hermana menor se había llevado una lagrima de video.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

Mira: que raro, baja a saber que se abra llevado?

En la azotea del gremio (N/A: que por cierto no sé si tiene xD) se encontraba cierta de maga albina planeando un macabro plan.

-Te vas a arrepentir Lucy por robarme algo que es mío, no voy a permitir que te quedes con Natsu, es mío y solo mío hablaba mientras en sus manos se encontraba una lágrima de video – y cierto gemelos mata dragones me van a ayudar lo único que espero que nadie se de cuenta.

Ya había pasado toda la vista. Lucy y Natsu junto con Happy se fueron a la casa de la maga estelar para acompañarla en camino. Pero en la mitad del camino Happy se volvió al gremio porque tenia un asunto pendiente con Charle. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Lucy, esta se metió a bañar mientras Natsu revisaba las cosas de las misma.

Em.. que raro en donde abra escondido Lucy su novela- se preguntaba el Dragon Slayer de fuego, pero lo que no se dio cuenta el peli rosa que atraz de el se estaba formando un aura negra que pertenecía a cierta rubia.

Natsu se puede saber que estabas buscando en mi cajón- decía la rubia mientra le salía una venita en su frente.

Na..na..nada Luce –tartamudeo el peli-rosa nerviosa – solo buscaba una cosa que se me olvido el otro día en tu casa.

Así?, a mi me pareció que buscabas otra cosa – dijo la amante de los libros mientra su aura aumentaba.

Luceeeeeeeee-poniendo cara de perrito.

FUERA DE MI CASA NATSU Y NO TE ATREVAS A URGETEAR DE NUEVO MIS COSAS- mientras mandaba al chico de una pada a fuera de su casa- Mierda nunca aprende – decía esto mientra sonreía y se acostaba- Por qué presiento que mañana será un día largo?.

Afuera de la cada de la maga estelar estaba cierta chica observando la casa.

Natsu es mío y siempre lo será, te vas a arrepentir por todo Lucy que nunca te hubiera gustado unirte al gremio.

Ya era de mañana y la maga estelar fue despierta por cierto espíritu de la virgen.

Hime despiertece –mientra sacudia a la rubia.

Uh, virgo que haces aquí? –pregunto la Heartfilia media dormida.

Hime acuérdese que hoy tenía que ir por unos paquetes a la estación de trenes, me va a castiga – decía la peli-rosa con su mira de indiferencia.

Ha, es verdad Virgo gracias- la chica ya se había acostumbrado a esa pregunta por parte de la peli-rosa así que la ignoro.

Me retiro Hime- mientras desaparecía.

La maga de los espíritus estelar se levantó, se ducho y luego desayuno. A ella le parecía extraño que el peli-rosa no estuviera en su casa pero le resto importancia. Luego de media hora haciendo limpieza se fue de si casa con rumbo a la estación de trenes en Magnolía.

Pero lo que no sabía la Heartfilia es que era seguida por la menos de los hermanos Strauss.

Que empiece mi plan para separar a Lucy de MI Natsu. –recalcando el ''MI''.

En el gremio más escandaloso de Fiore iba entrando cierto peli-rosa, buscando a su novia pero como cuando entro no la vio fue a la barra a preguntarle a Mira.

Hola Mira no has visto a Lucy –preguntaba mientras se sentaba en la silla –fui a su casa a buscarla pero ya no estaba.

Hola Natsu, no no la he visto- le respondió la albina mientras limpiaba unos vasos.

Bueno me voy a buscarla, adiós Mira –se despedía el peli-rosa mientras se dirigía a la salida pero fue interrumpido por cierto alquimista de hielo.

Que paso flamitas llevas una semana de novio y Lucy ya se escapo –se burlaba el mago de hielo.

Que me dijiste pervertido –chocando frente con Gray.

Lo que escuchaste cerebro de lava –respondió el mago de hielo.

Quieres pelear cubitos –reto el hijo de Igneel.

Adelante idiota.

Y así empezó una de tantas peleas que se llevaba a cabo todos los días en el gremio pero no duro mucho ya que lego Erza y los noqueo a los dos y el peli-rosa no pudo ir a buscar a Lucy.

Mientras tanto la rubia fue a la estación de trenes a buscar su paquetes, los retiro y se dispuso a irse pero cuando iba saliendo vio que estaba en una banca dos chicos uno peli-negro y uno rubio acompañado por dos gatos uno de color rojo y otro con un peculiar traje de rana.

Lucy los reconoció al instante pero se pregunto que hacían ellos por aquí, haci que se dispuso a ir a averiguar.

Ves Sting culpa tuya vinimos a la estación de trenes equivocado –se quejaba el Dragon Slayer de la oscuridad.

No es mi culpa que nos hayamos mareado en el tren y nos pasáramos de parada – respondió el rubio.

Es culpa de los dos yo les dije que fuéramos caminando –opino el gato rojo, Lector.

Fro piensa lo mismo.

Pero en ese momento un peculiar olor a vainillas le llego al olfato de los chicos reconociéndolo de inmediato.

Rogue este no es el olor de la hada? –pregunto Sting.

Si tienes razón es el olor de Lucy –respondió Rogue.

Pero en ese momento apareció la tan conocida rubia.

Hola Sting, Rogue, Lector y Fro –saludo animadamente la rubia.

Hola Lucy-san – respondieron Sting, Lector y Fro

Hola Lucy – respondío Rogue

Pero todos se preguntan por que los miembros de gremios enemigos se saludaban como si fueran buenos amigos. Pues la respuesta es fácil, es porque durante el proyecto eclipse se volvieron muy cercanos y además la rubia era la única que los fue a visitar al hospital después de que perdieron contra Natsu y Gajeel, porque habían sido desterrados del gremio por perder.

Y díganme que hacen por aquí –pregunto una curiosa rubia.

Pues es fácil Sting-kun y Rogue-kun se marearon en el tren y se nos paso la parada, que débiles –se lamentaba el gato rojo.

Fro piensa lo mismo.

No es en todo nuestra culpa ustedes nos pudieran haber despertado –contraataco el rubio.

Pero también se durmieron –le siguió la palabra el pelegrino.

Jajajajajaj que gracioso y porque no se ah pegado ya la vuelta.

Mientras todos agachaban la cabeza y decían –Se nos perdió el dinero en el tren, alrededor de ellos aparecía una aura depresiva.

Oh –respondío la rubia sorprendida es raro que a unos dragon Slayer con tan buen olfato le hayan podido robar.

Bueno pero no importa nos iremos caminando –animo Lector mientras se paraba pero se escucho un rugido en el estomago del gatito.

Ajajajajja que pasa Lector-kun tienes hambre –se burlaba el rubio pero a él también el también le gruño la panza.

Jeje tú no te quedas atrás- se burlaba Rogue pero a él también le gruño- Mierda yo también tengo hambre.

Fro piensa lo mismo –opino el gatito con traje de rara mientras se sobaba la panza.

Pero se escucho una carcajada

Ajajajajajjajajajajaj que gracioso – se reía Lucy mientras se tomaba de la panza – pues yo también tengo hambre que tal si los invito a un restaurante- propuso la rubia.

Claro- aceptaron los cuatro- pero con una condición- propuso el rubio – cual?- pregunto Lucy –que después seas nuestra guía turística por todo Magnolia.

Em…-penso la rubia- pues entonces vamos- contesto entusiasmada.

Aye sir –respondieron todos

Pero unos pasos alejados de los chicos estaba cierta albina con una lagrima de video grabando todo.

Wuajaj esto me va a servir para alejar a Lucy de Natsu –decia una malvada albina.

**Continuara…**

**Me quedo largo pero bueno.**

**Dejen rewie son gratis :D**


End file.
